Murdered: A friends eye view
by xroads-daimones
Summary: Takes place during the first Godfather book/movie immediately after Sonny gets the call from Connie the last time. Its basically from Tom's point of view of the events that follow directly after that call. Rated simply for the language.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of the Godfather, it belongs to the wonderfully talented Mario Puzo I just merely like to play with the story line.

"Son of a bitch, son of a fucking Bitch" Shouted a very angry hot tempered Sonny Corleone as he hung up the phone in the kitchen of his parent's home. He grabbed a set of car keys and flung himself out the compound door, Tom Hagen hot on his heels.

"Sonny!" He called as his near brother hopped in one of the 'family's' car. "Sonny, what's wrong?!" Tom tried, but he was already out of the compound as Tom ran towards the gates. He turned back to a couple of the soldiers standing in the compound "Don't just stand there go after him!" Tom hollered. He knew the temper that Sonny had, and knew what Sonny was capable of. He just wasn't sure at the moment what had caused the man that was joking around a couple of minutes ago to switch emotions so rapidly.

Tom walked back into the kitchen receiving questioning looks from Clemenza and Tessio. Mama Corleone also looked at her nearly adoptive son. Tom shook his head and shrugged his shoulders; he figured they'd get an ear full from him when he came back. It was probably Connie again with Carlo. Though what Tom didn't know was that was the last time he would see his best friend, brother and colleague again.

A good hour passed, as Tom paced the floor of the Don's study. It was a dark and dull place compared with the rest of the house. Many things have been talked about in this specific room, lives compromised and wars settled to name a few.

Tom could help but slip into some memories as he looked around the old room. He recalled the day he was named Family consigliere. But those good memories were being over powered with the most recent bad one, the shooting of the Godfather. Tom decided that he'd take a walk back out to the kitchen just as the phone rang. He quickened his pace as Mama Corleone answered.

"Tommy, it's for you" She said handing Tom the phone, her English broken but she still managed well. When their eyes met, he some how felt that she knew something.

"Tom here" He said as he answered the Phone. Clemenza and Tessio hadn't moved since Sonny's departure but when Tom took the phone they gathered in.

"Hey, it's Joe." Came the scruffy voice from the other end.

"Joe, where you calling from, what's wrong?" Tom asked looking at the two Capo's in front of him, while in the process of running his hand through his hair. He had a bad feeling that was only getting worse.

"A phone booth" He said, his voice cracked slightly, "It's not good Tom, he's a horrible mess. I-I-I—" he started before Tom broke him off

"Who's a mess Joe? What the fuck happened?" Tom said, his usually calm demeanor thrown out the window. Clemenza and Tessio looked at one another; Tom rarely swore which made them think that what ever was being told to him wasn't good.

"Sonny, Tom." Joe said remaining silent for a couple of minutes before continuing, "They ambushed him he was set up Tom. He's a bloody fucking mess." Joe said, obvious distraught riddled his voice. "I don't know what to do" He added again.

"Bring him back to his father." Tom said looking at Tessio and Clemenza, his eyes showing all they needed to know. "Send someone to pick up Connie, don't tell her anything and take the alternate root" He said before hanging up not waiting for a reply.

"Jesus Christ Tom, what the hell happened?" Clemenza asked placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"He's gone." Was all that Tom could say at the moment; "The toll booth on the way to Connie's, ambushed, didn't have a chance." He said before walking off to the Don's study once again. Once he was inside, door closed he collapsed to the floor, his elbows rested on his knees and his head was in his hands. After about ten minutes of silence he heard a car door slam followed by another one. He stood up making sure that he was presentable. By the time he reached the family room, on the way to the kitchen Connie and Joe were already on their way to see him. Joe looked at Tom who stared back. He walked over to Connie, taking her beaten frame into his arms.

"You okay?" He asked her, his voice resuming to that of his normal one. He looked at Joe telling him to stay put he'd be right back. "I'll take you to see Mama" Tom said leading Connie towards the garden. Tom reappeared moments later to find a very emotional Joe sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Tom took a seat next to him. "Where is he Joe?" Tom asked calmly, he wasn't sure as to what to do with the body at the moment, but he had to see it, had to confirm it for himself.

"This way." Joe said standing up and walking towards the back entrance which leads to the parking garage. Joe led Tom to one of the large black sedans that were parked near the door. With a heavy sigh he opened the back hatch for Tom. Tom leaned forward and turned his head quickly away.

A moment later, he turned back to be horrified once again. What lay before him was a bullet riddle body of the oldest Corleone son, Santino or Sonny. To add to the mess, his face was so bruised and beaten that he was nearly unrecognizable. "Watch the car until I speak with the Don" Tom said then walked away, his head hung low as he made his way to the garden. He had to do something he never wanted to do, tell a mother she'd lost her son.

After Tom had finished in the garden he returned once again to the Don's study. He needed to tell Vito that he'd lost his son and that Michael was no longer within the country which he had put off while he was recovering. Tom at the moment couldn't bring himself to tell the Don. He walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the Don's favorite alcohol and poured himself a large drink. He walked over and sat in front of the fire place. He stared at the flames for what seemed like hours when the he heard the door click. Turning he saw the Don shuffle in, Tom stood and walked over to the desk to meet the Don.

"My wife is crying, my daughter is crying." Vito said, his voice hoarse and he wheezed slightly, "Why is my house so distraught Tom" He asked again.

"Godfather, I was just about to come up and tell you." Tom answered

"But you needed a drink before hand?" Vito asked, motioning for Tom to pour himself one too. Tom did what was expected, refilling his glass again.

"I did, Godfather." Tom said taking a long drink. "It's Sonny. Connie called about Carlo and Sonny lost it and left with out another car or protection." Tom said as he waited for the Don's reaction. Vito took his seat behind his desk and motioned for Tom to continue. "He was ambushed, Brazini's men. He didn't have a chance, he's in awful shape" Tom said, his voice was shaking and so was his hands. Tears filled the eyes of the usually calm and collected man. He looked up at The Godfather, who's expression saddened but still it was evident that he was still holding strong.

"Call Bonasera, it's time to call in a favor" The Don said, though his voice didn't crack or change it was very evident that the news hit him hard, though it seemed to hit Tom the hardest.

Sonny had saved Tom's life, or made it easier when the two were just young boys and Tom had been with the family ever since. The two boy's relationship blossomed into a great and strong friendship, even through the arguments and Tom was finding it very hard to keep his composure as he reached for the ground phone line in the office.  
_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay so this is my first time posting something on here, hope any of you that took the time to read it enjoyed it. Comments would be greatly appreciated though flames will simply be used in the making of smores :D


End file.
